My Own Reasons
by bonesmad
Summary: Grace Florrick had gone through more in the last few years than most teenagers faced in a life time. Now she was growing up and facing problems of her own. A Sequel to The Real Reasons
1. Chapter 1

There was no way my hair would cooperate today, I just knew it. I had had three hours of pinning it here and there, straightening it left and right, trying a band to hide the cows lick, and nothing worked. So I gave up and slammed the hat down on the top of my head hoping by some miracle it would land properly. Somehow it did. Grabbing two pins I secured it quickly before the miracle faded and finally let out a breath. I grinned at myself in the mirror. Red was a good colour on me. I seized my purse and went out to the living room only to be greeted by a chorus of ahh's.

"Oh look at you!" was my mother's reaction as she walked over to me. I beamed and took her hands. She twirled me around and hugged me tightly. There wasn't a day that went by now where my mother wasn't smiling. It was amazing. It was almost like those few hard years hadn't happened now.

"is it ok?" I did another twirl and watched her reaction.

"You look perfect darling." She kissed my cheek then stepped back so the rest of the room could take me in.

"Oh sweetheart. You've never looked more beautiful." Her father stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks daddy."

"Looking good Grace! you even got the hat to stay!" Zach smiled, snapping a picture on his phone. "Marissa just text to make sure I send a picture! She'd sickened she's missing today."

"Black was a great choice Grace." Jackie nodded.

"We got you something small to finish off the outfit." Will said stepping forward with a small blue box in his hand. I saw the look my grandmother shot him as he passed her. After this many years she was still relentless.

"Oh Will…" I didn't know what to say. He just grinned and handed me the box. I opened it slowly and couldn't help but gasp as I saw what it contained. "It's beautiful." I had never seen something so beautiful. A delicate rose gold chain with a shimmering teardrop diamond hanging from it. "It's just stunning. Thank you so much." I took it out of the box and held it out for him to tie around my neck.

"It suits you perfectly" my mother smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Right lets go get you graduated!" Zach said standing up from the couch.

]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[

"I have no more babies!" Alicia wailed as she wrapped her arms around me and Zach.

"Oh mom come on!" I laughed. "You'll ruin your makeup." I nudged her lightly.

"Well done on not tripping Grace!" Cary smiled taking the camera off Will. "In you go I'll get the four of you"

"Thanks man." He stepped in beside my mother and the four of us beamed before the flash.

"Where's Kalinda?" Mom asked as the photos broke up.

"Oh she's just sitting down for a few minutes." He gestured to the benches across the small lawn.

"I'll go get her." Alicia smiled and took off over to her best friend.

"She's not great at the moving thing anymore."

"I know I shouldn't laugh but…" Will tried to supress a grin.

"Yeah at least Alicia gave up heels with you guys." My dad said throwing an arm around me.

"Nothing can get her out of those boots! I didn't even try." He shrugged. I looked over at the two women that were coming towards them. Kalinda was due next week and was showing all the signs of it. I hadn't really believed them when they'd told us first. In fact Will had actually dropped his phone when Cary gave us the news.

"That was Diane, she and Kurt are on the way." Will said as we walked back towards the building.

"We'll take three cars then." Dad looked at his watch. "Marilyn should be there by then. Her mother is taking Petie."

That had been more stunning news, we didn't really know Marilyn but apparently when her partner had passed away her and Dad had gotten close. Now my father had a surrogate toddler and a new girlfriend. Family gatherings had become even larger over the past three years.

]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[

Family functions were normally dysfunctional, but today everyone was on their best behaviour. I put my graduation cert on my desk and tied my hair up, before taking off my new necklace. I took a few seconds to look at it, the desk lamp light caught it and it shone. I had been tempted to put it away before going out tonight but now I couldn't bare to leave it off. I took out my second dress and started redoing my makeup.

"Grace I'm taking off!" Zach said knocking on my door.

"Come in." I got up.

"I must get back I have an early lecture." He shrugged. "I wish I could go out with all the old school gang." He grinned "but college calls. Almost finished my second year."

"I understand. Thanks for coming back!"

"Hey I wasn't going to miss my baby sister's graduation." He hugged me tightly and quickly, never wanting to ruin his "cool guy" image.

"Thanks"

"I guess I'll see you around campus!" he moved back towards the door hoisting his bag back onto his back.

"Or you know here at home over the summer!" I smiled and waved as he left.

I was ready to go out with my friends in a few minutes, but as I sat at my vanity table something caught my eye. Pulling it out I ran my hand over the brochure.

Georgetown

That was what I'd applied for, that's what I'd had in my head for four years now.

So why did I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Graduate." Will beamed as I pulled myself up onto one of the kitchen stools.

"Coffee?" I said pouting slightly. He put a mug down in front of me and reached for a plate from the oven.

"Eggs?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you are the best stepfather in the world."

"Nope." He shrugged. Legally he still wasn't my stepfather, not yet anyway. Mom had taken things extremely slow after we got the new apartment. It was infuriating. Yet Will wasn't pushing it, he seemed to be happy to take every day as it was. She'd asked him about it once, and he'd just smiled and said _"Why rush. I have everything I want? Any more is just a plus."_ Then he'd smiled and gone back to his icecream.

"Well you're the best."

"I must go to court and face your mother." He raised his eyebrows. "Try and sleep off that hangover before she gets home!" he grabbed his briefcase and headed to the door.

"I'm just tired!" I shouted.

"What ever!" he waved and the door shut behind them. This evening would be interesting. The days they faced each other in court were some of my favourites. They rarely played fair when it came to going toe to toe with each other. It definitely brought out their A games, and depending on how it goes they'll either be congratulating each other tonight, or bickering over dirty tactics. I'm not ashamed to admit I loved the drama. I hadn't ever heard them ever discuss wither or not Mom was going to go back to Lockhart Gardner. Florrick, Ago and associates had only gone from strength to strength over the years, they'd even moved to new office space, ridiculously close to Lockhart, Gardner. It was less "start-up" than their first offices but it was still very modern. I worked there during most of my holidays and I loved it.

I pulled my phone out of my dressing gown and took a look at what I'd missed over night. Two text messages from the girls, five notifications to say I'd been tagged in photos and one tweet from Conor. He'd taken a gap year to travel the country and was now in texas working on a farm. I couldn't help but laugh at the picture of the cow he'd sent me. He liked to check in every now and again, we definitely weren't together any more but he was the closest friend I had. Well besides Marissa, but you're meant to have friends other than your brother's girlfriend aren't you?

]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[

My phone was beeping relentlessly waking up me slowly. It wasn't on my bedside table so I groped around me to try and find it in my bed.

"ello." I coughed trying to wake a little, I had no idea what time of the day it was.

"Oh Grace finally! I need you to get to the hospital!" my mother's voice brought me immediately to full consciousness.

"What what's happened?" I asked sitting up and knocking two pillows to the floor.

"Oh no darling nothing!" Mom interjected quickly. We hadn't really talked about it but everyone was a little sensitive when it comes to someone being hurt. Whenever a hospital or an accident was mentioned we all jumped a little. "It's Kalinda, she's gone into labour! And Will and I will be stuck in court for another few hours and Cary is on a plane from Washington so we need someone to go to her." I stood up and started gathering clothes immediately.

"Yes I'll go now."

"Oh thank you Grace!"

"How did she get there?"

"drove herself of course. Would you expect anything else?" I just smiled. "Right love I have to go the judge is back. I'll be there as soon as I can!" she hung up on me before I even got to say goodbye. Throwing my phone on top of my bag I dressed quicker than I ever have before and headed out the door.

]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[

"Kalinda Sharma?" I asked at the desk looking around at all the pastel colours decorating the ward. Teddy bears were looking at me from everywhere.

"Yes she's in the labour ward. Are you a relation."

"I'm her niece." I said quickly "Well her partners niece but what's the difference nowadays." I smiled at her widely.

"It's down to the left." She gestured.

"Thank you!" I threw her another smile and took off down the hall.

"Grace hello." Kalinda said as I walked into the room. She was standing beside her bed phone in hand. "I'm just on a call give me two seconds." I stared at her mouth open. "…Yes I'm here I was just wondering if my husband and I left anything there when we stayed? Room 309 on the 12th yes." She pulled her notebook out from the bag at her feel and started scribbling into it. "Oh I knew it! I couldn't find it when I came home I was trying to retrace my steps. Thank you so much." Her fake voice always amused me, her face wasn't showing anything yet her voice screamed preppy blonde trophy wife. She dialled another number. "Got him Diane, she left her day planner there. It's at the hotel waiting to be collected but I don't think I'll make it… perfect thanks."

"What are you doing?" I pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit down she smiled and obliged surprisingly.  
"I had one more lead to follow up on! Now I can concentrate."

"Concentrate? On childbirth?" I laughed.

"We'll I would have been ready if someone hadn't decided to come a week early." She said looking down at her stomach.

"I guess they couldn't wait to come." I sat on the edge of her bed. "So… eh how are the contractions and stuff?" I was suddenly feeling very awkward. What did I know about this!

"They're not that bad. I don't know what all the fuss is about." I laughed again. My mother had said it what could we expect from Kalinda.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I wouldn't mind if Cary was here." She said a hand moving up to her stomach.

"His plane is landing soon we have a car ready at the airport to bring him over."

"Good. Good." She leaned as far towards me as her stomach would allow. "You can't tell him I was looking for him. Promise?" I smirked.

"Your secrets safe with me"


	3. Chapter 3

If there was ever to be an ad for childbirth Kalinda would be it! We'd gone for a walk all around the ward, chatted about my plans for the summer and laughed about a case she'd just finished, all before my mother arrived.

"How are we doing in here?" she looked between us, it must have looked funny, the two of us perched on the bed.

"Great apparently!" I shrugged and smiled at Kalinda.

"We'll that's good!" she put her bag and coat down. "Will's downstairs he's waiting on Cary."

"Oh good." She bit her lip and huffed a little.

"That's her contraction face." I turned to mom. "That's the worst it's been."

"I have never hated you more!" my mother picked up a glass of water and handed it to her friend. "You should have seen me with Zach I was a mess, and that was after the drugs." She laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. "You were much easier"

"How long was your labour?" Kalinda asked putting back down her glass.

"Eighteen hours with Zach." I laughed as mom winced at the memory. "ten with Grace"

"Ten hours really!" she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, hey did I miss it?" Cary burst in the door round the corner, jacked falling off him, tie hanging loose. Kalinda just shook her head.

"No you've missed nothing."

"Oh thank god! I mean I go to Washington for two days!" he shrugged off his coat and tucked it and his briefcase away in a corner.

"I don't think I've ever seen you run so fast Cary?" Will was grinning as he came into the room. He walked straight over to his friend and grasped her shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"Grand. Lots of fuss about nothing."

"Right we're going to go down to the waiting room and give you guys some space." I stood up at moms words and gathered my things.

"Thank you very much Grace" Kalinda squeezed my hand. "Alicia, would you… would you stay?" for the first time I saw a flicker of fear cross her face.

"Of course! I'll be back in two minutes" I saw my mother wink and follow me over to the door.

The three of us walked down the hall

"Thanks so much for coming in Grace."

"it's no hassle mom."

"If you two want to go home I can call you if anything happens." She turned to Will who was still looking down the hall.

"I think I want to stay" he said after a second. "You can take my car away if you'd like" he looked at me.

"No I want to be here too!" I grinned and sat myself down on a chair in the waiting room.

"Ok, I better get back in there, I'll come out in a while." She kissed Wills cheek briefly and took off back down the hall.

"This is so strange."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Kalinda and Cary are having a baby." He shrugged. "it's very odd."

"Oh Will you're here." We both looked up to see Diane arrive in the door.

"Hey you came?"

"Of course! I fell like I'm about to become a grandmother!" she laughed "Kurt thinks I get too involved in my employees lives. Speaking of which Grace my darling how are you?" she leaned over and kissed my cheek. When my mother had finally accepted Will into her life we sort of adopted Diane too, she was like the fun aunt I'd never had.

]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[

Kalinda didn't have to wait another ten hours thankfully. They were only in the waiting room another four hours when her mother came in grinning from ear to ear.

"Baby Girl Agos has arrived." She said her smile almost splitting her face. Diane and I jumped up, and I'll admit we squealed. Will was silent, but I'd learned he was wasn't really one to express his emotions in public.

"Can we meet her?" Diane said clapping her hands.

We walked down the hall to a different room.

"Hey everyone." Cary looked up from his perch on the side of the hospital bed. I was blown away by the look on his face, He looked both exhausted and elated at the same time. It was amazing.

"I can't believe you all waited." Kalinda shook her head.

"Oh shh. We're family. What do you expect? Besides you're meant to be the emotional one aren't you?" Will came around to the other side of the bed. All eyes were glued on the small yellow bundle in her arms. Kalinda smiled and pulled back the blanket slightly.

"Here she is." The coo's that went around the room were near deafening. I couldn't believe how tiny she was, with a wisp of black hair on the top of her head. Her eyes were tight shut but I could nearly guess they were dark too

"You have a daughter!" Diane said in nearly a whisper reaching out to touch the child's head.

"Have you a name?" Will asked taking his turn to 'inspect' the new arrival.

"Well…"

"We're going to call her after Kalinda's grandmother and my Grandmother." Cary nodded.

"We are?" Kalinda looked up at him.

"yes. Leela-Rose Agos has a nice ring to it." He grinned and kissed the side of her head, reaching out he pulled their new child closer to them.

"Hello Leela-Rose." My mother almost sang to the tiny child.

]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ][ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[

Our new apartment was bigger than the old one, but I still somehow often found myself eavesdropping, and I couldn't lie, the years hadn't made me do it less. I was curled up in an armchair with my laptop when they sat in the kitchen. I had driven home after they broke out the champagne at the hospital, now they'd broken out the wine.

"Did you ever want that?" I heard my mother say, and my ears perked up.

"What? The last glass of wine."

"No, a baby."

"No, it was never something I thought about."

"ever?"

"Hey I have another gorgeous niece to spoil rotten now! What more could I want?"

"No seriously Will. Did you never want kids?"

"I.. the only person I ever imagined a life with was… well you! When that fell apart I guess I never imagined it again." I shut down my laptop and gathered my things getting up quietly.

The last thing I heard from the kitchen was my mother

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Marissa Gold was the kind of human being you read about but never really met. She was a law unto herself but had morals of steel. Slightly bendable steel when she wanted it to be, but steel none the less. I think that's why I took to her, she was so sure of who she was, while I was still feeling things out.

"I really like this one." She held up the dress against me and I looked down.

"It's bright red!" I said laughing. "I can't wear that!"

"why not! It's just a colour."

"I haven't… I don't have… I can't wear that." I repeated not sure of what to say.

"Grace it'd be lovely."

"Mom's wearing red."

"Ah ok. You don't want to match." She looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"No that wouldn't be good." I smiled weakly.

"Oh! I see it!" she ran past me across the store and almost attacked a rail of dresses. "This is the dress!" she pulled out a royal blue dress and brought it over. "go! Go try it on!" I took it handing her my bag moved to the changing room.

It was stunning, I had never felt so elegant.

"Well how is it!" she said from outside the curtain.

"I love it!" I shrugged and pulled back the curtain.

"Oh Gracie look at you!" Marissa clapped her hands.

"Is it ok?" I looked down at myself suddenly feeling very exposed.

"It's perfect." Her grin eased me completely. "That's it you have to get it!"

"I…"

"No arguing! We're getting it! Job done." I was pushed back into my cubicle.

"Come on hurry up we're meeting Zach for lunch.

]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]][ [[[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [ [ [ [[ [ [[

"I can't believe we came to the best pizzeria in town and you get a salad! Come on Grace." Zach rolled his eyes at me.

"It's a pesto and goats cheese salad. It's amazing!" I replied holding up a sundried tomato on my fork.

"Whatever!" he took Marissa's hand and smiled at her.

"Could you two not do that while I'm here." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Oh sorry are we making you jealous Gracie." Marissa stuck her tongue out.

"As if." I looked back into my salad.

"you get clothes for dad's campaign dinner?"

"She got the most amazing dress!" Marissa had a habit of answering for others, but we were used to it.

"Yes I got a lovely dress."

"Oh good. Am…" he started saying something but stopped. "… is Will going to go?"

"I think so. Dad invited him anyway." A smile broke out across his face.

"Good"

]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ][ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[

We were leaving lunch when someone bumped right into me.

"ouch…" I said almost immediately.

"Oh my I'm so sorry!" a voice from over me said.

"It's ok, I'm not hurt." I said brushing myself off.

"Grace?" I looked up

"Ethan hi." I turned to my brother and friend. "Zach you remember Ethan from my class in school?"

"Yeah I do. Hi." They saluted each other.

"It's so great to see you Grace, I didn't see you much at the graduation party." I frowned slightly, we'd never really been friends. We had the kind of relationship where you just greeted each other in public.

"Oh yeah good to see you too." I smiled.

"Talk soon." He said waving. We walked away and I was just more puzzled.

"So something you want to tell us?" Marissa grinned at me.

"what no?"

"Well from over here they looked like googoo eyes!" she shrugged.

"Oh hush." I put my head down and kept walking.

]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ] [ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [[ [

"Thank you Mr Sutton, nice to meet you." I grinned and shook another hand. My cheeks were getting very sore.

I stopped by the piano and took a glass of water off the tray on it.

"It's been a year and a half and that still makes me feel uncomfortable." I chuckled as Eil rested against the piano beside me.

"It has been a year and a half and I still can't believe she's put up with him."

"touché." Eli held out his glass and clinked mine.

"So what have I done wrong?" I asked taking a sip.

"What do you mean?"

"You sought me out. You stared a conversation. You're waiting to tell me something." He smiled.

"No not this time. You're doing great. And you…." His eyebrows almost met in the middle. "…you look lovely." I smiled and crossed my arms

"Thank you Mr Gold."

"I'll pretend I never said that if you tell anyone." I saw a small smile cross his face. "I'm going to go check up on your brother."

I played with my bracelet and looked around the room, glancing at the door just as my mother walked in. She was breath taking as always, a bright crimson cherry dress that wrapped around her seamlessly, her curls were pinned to the side and were framing her face perfectly. She was so beautiful. Her smile widened as Will came up beside her and took her arm. The whole room turned to look at her as they came down the steps. I could already see the papers tomorrow talking about how strong the Florrick bond is, how great it is that after their divorce they can both still support each other. The usual drivel.

After dinner was my least favourite part. I was always terrified that I'd make a mess. After that it was all much less stressful.

"May I have a dance with my darling grown up daughter?" my dad took my hand and led me out to the middle of the floor. "You look so stunning Grace, I have never been so proud of you."

"It's been a lovely evening Dad, congratulations."

"Thank you Grace."


	5. Chapter 5

I was hidden away in my room on my laptop. Small Peter, or Petie as he was more affectionately known was having one of his "moments" as Marilyn called them. He hadn't quite adjusted to having to share his mother yet. At two years of age he was oddly aggressive, and I'd found it was best just to avoid him. They'd moved in weeks ago but none of us were used to it yet. I was chatting to Marissa online when another message popped up. Ethan. I frowned momentarily and opened it. I pulled out my phone and dialled

"Marissa!"

"Hey what's up?" she replied immediately.

"Ethan just asked me out."

"What? The guy we ran into the other day?"

"Yeah."

"That's great Grace, he's cute."

"I dunno it's a bit weird."

"Why?"

"Well we never talked in school. Ever."

"He's a guy, he probably didn't talk to you for some stupid reason. Where'd he ask you to go?"

"To some party tomorrow night."

"Oh a party, you definitely have to go!"

"I don't know…."

"Grace the only person you've even been with is Conor and that wasn't even a proper relationship! I think you need this." I heard her laugh and rolled my eyes.

"I just…"

"Where are you tomorrow?" she interrupted.

"Dad's."

"I'll be over about five to get you ready. Now write back to him!"

"I think…"

"No this is one of those moments when I decide what's best for you. End of." I smiled. "Now I love you but your brother is collecting me in ten minutes and I must do something with this hair. Write back to him!"

"Enjoy!"

"Grace could you pass the potatoes please?" Marilyn asked as she put some carrots in front of Petie.

"They're lovely by the way." I said handing her the dish.

"Oh thank you! I found it on lin… Petie no!" she sighed as he threw them across the room.

Dad sat down again and picked up his fork.

"Peter please take your phone off the table. We talked about this remember."

"Im sorry I'm sorry!" he put his hand up then put the phone into his pocket. "Marilyn and I had decided that dinner is going to be a technology free time every evening." I just nodded, trying not to laugh. He'd taken two phone calls already. Petie screamed as Marilyn tried to feed him some potato.

"NO!" he slammed his fists on the table.

"Petie please don't scream" Dad held a hand up to his forehead.

"You have to eat some dinner darling." Marilyn cooed.

"I'll be home late tomorrow night dad so don't latch the door." I said trying to break the focus on the toddlers eating.

"Ok, where are you going?"

"Just a party, it's in town, but I'll get a taxi home."

"Who are you going with?" Marilyn asked now stopping Petie from dumping his juice on the table.

"Just someone from school." I shrugged. Dad just nodded and went back to his dinner.

"Oh wh…" Marilyn was making a huge effort to get to know me, but it always seemed to get interrupted. "…Petie you can't rub potato in your hair!"

My heart was pounding, my palms were sweaty and I kept forgetting to breath. Marissa had left twenty minutes ago and now I was just waiting for Ethan to pick me up. I was terrified. Not of him, just of the situation in general. I can easily admit that I was hugely inexperienced with boys compared to other girls my age. I guess with everything that happened I had other things on my mind than dating. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the doorbell went. I ran down the hall and opened it.

"Hi!" he was standing outside the door rather awkwardly, it actually calmed me.

"Hey, you look great!" he smiled

"Thanks." I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Ready to go?"

"Let me just grab my bag." I smiled and ducked back inside.

The drive to the party was quite nice, we chatted easily, knowing so many people in common really helped. When we got there he parked and came around to open my door.

"Thanks." He just smiled.

"Right let me just grab the drink and we'll head in." he said going around to the boot of his car.

"The drink?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be a mad party." He grinned and grabbed two brown bags.

The sinking feeling in my stomach suddenly tripled.

The party was chaos. I knew no one here, absolutely no one. He'd told me it was going to be people from school, but so far I recognised no one. Ethan was so drunk by now he could barely speak and I was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. People were getting wild and stuff was getting broken. A fight broke out right in front of me and I narrowly missed a flying punch. I made my way from the kitchen ducking drinks and dodging stumbling people. It was pandemonium and honestly I was getting scared. I found the stairs and went up to the first floor, letting myself into the first bedroom I found. I pulled out my phone and dialled dad's personal number.

"You've reached Peter Florrick I can't come to the phone…" I hung up. There was shouting outside the bedroom door and I froze. As the voices passed I tried again. No answer again, I left a quick message.

"Dad I need you to collect me, please ring me back." My hand was shaking now, it took me two tried to dial mom. Her phone just cut out, she must have turned it off, or it had died. I panicked as I realised I couldn't even leave her a message. Then I dialled a third number. There was a knock on the door as it started ringing.

"Please answer. Please." The knock came again louder.

"Hell.."

"Will! Hi I need a lift home! I'm at a party and it's just all gone bad. Please come get me." I said in one breath.

"Where are you?" I rattled off the address as there was another knock on the door. This one actually shook it.

"I'm on the way." I heard him say as the door swung open flooding light in on top of me.

"Oops sorry!" I dark haired girl said as she fell I the door. "This ones taken!" she winked at me and pushed the guy she was dragging back out the door. My breathing slowed down again and I tucked my feet up under me. The party was only getting louder outside by the minute. I stared at my phone waiting for it to light up, when suddenly the door swung open again.

"There you…" Ethan hiccupped. "… there you are!" he smiled lopsidedly at me. "I have been looking for you." His eyes were half closed, and he slurred his words.

"I'm going to go home Ethan I just calle…" he walked towards me, still smiling.

"It looks like you were thinking what I was thinking." He said looking between me and the bed.

"No. Ethan I just want to go."

"Oh come on, you wanted me to find you up here. In the… in the bedroom." He hiccupped lightly again, then put his hand out to rub my arm.

"Please don't…"

"I said it to the boys. I just knew." He shrugged, throwing himself slightly off balance.

"Knew what?" I tried to move around him towards the door.

"That Grace Florrick really was the dirty little slut they said you were." My heart stopped had he really just said that. "I told them I just knew you were gagging for it."

"That's why you brought me here?" he put his other hand down, moving towards my waist when I hit it away.

"You can stop the innocent act! We're here." The next thing I knew he wrapped his arms around me and his lips crashed into mine banging his teeth off my lip, a pain shot through me but I ignored it as his hands moved around to my lower back. I mustered every ounce of courage I had and shoved him off me.

"Get off!" I snapped backing away from him, only for my legs to hit off the bed. He stood in front of me, essentially trapping me in the room.

"You little bitch. What are you doing." He snarled stepping back in close to me.

"Get away now." I tried to push him again but his whole body was pressed against me now, I couldn't move at all.

"Don't be a prick tease" he lunged at me and managed to knock us both over onto the bed.

His knee was crushing my leg and his hands were all over me as he tried to kiss me again.

"NO!" I shook my head as I felt him grab my chest, all I could hear was a loud rip as the strap on my top tore under the pressure. "GET OFF ME!" he kneeled up, holding me down with his weight, I closed my eyes tight but I could hear him undoing his belt buckle. I really didn't know what I was going to do I had never been so scared in my life. "Please…" I pleaded as I felt his arm coming down on my shoulder again pinning me motionless to the bed. He moved and the pressure was suddenly on my chest and I couldn't breathe. That only made me panic more, now I was having a full blown panic attack.

"HEY!" a yell rang out through the room and suddenly the overwhelming weight was lifted off me. "Grace are you alright?" I was seeing spots, and a gasped for breath. I couldn't see straight and I couldn't even thought, but as I felt myself being lifted off the bed I started kicking. "No, no Grace darling it's me!" a stronger arm wrapped around me stopping me moving. I looked up to see Will looking down at me. I collapsed into his arms and started sobbing. He held me close and took me out of the house as quickly as he could. It was only when he opened the car that I let go of him. I curled up in the passenger seat, pulling my knees up under my chin. "Do not move! The police have just arrived I'm just going to the front of the car. Don't move." I couldn't even look at him. I was still shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologise profusely for the inexcusable delay! I moved to London and started a new job so I literally haven't had time!

Please forgive me!

…. ….. … … … … …..

My mother was sitting beside me on the couch. Will was sitting on the edge of the opposite arm chair eyes glued to his phone, and Dad was pacing back and forth around the room. I couldn't hear anything. Everything was a complete blur, I had sat in the car a while, while Will spoke to the cops. I had watched dazed as the party was broken up and Ethan was put into the back of a squad car. I couldn't remember any of the drive home. I vaguely recalled Will helping me from the car and my mother meeting us in the lobby. When my dad arrived was anyone's guess. I think I saw him shouting at Will, Will holding him back as he barged towards me. Calming him down before he came to me. I hadn't spoken in a while. The short conversation I'd had with the police had been mostly a series of nods. I think they'd said they were going to talk to us later.

I stood up slowly and I could feel all the eyes in the room turn to me.

"Bathroom." I muttered squeezing mom's hand. I could feel them watching as I left waiting until they thought I was far enough away to start talking again.

When I got to my room it was like a wall came crashing down. Everything from the last few hours hit me, I caught a sight of myself in the mirror and had to double check it was actually me. The girl looking back at me was so pale, so tired looking. I looked down at the broken strap hanging loosely down her front. I reached out towards the mirror and hit the cold glass. I looked myself deep in the eyes and let out a breath.

That's when I realised how lucky I was. I was ok. I shook my head and pulled off the shirt throwing it to the side of the room, I grabbed my favourite hoodie and went to the bathroom splashing cold water on my face, then took my time wiping off my makeup.

"Gracie?" I heard a voice coming through from my room. "Are you alright." I walked out to mom feeling ions better than I had when I entered the room.

"Hello." I said smiling slightly at her. She just looked at me. "I think I was in shock."

"I'm not surprised." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around me. For the first time that night I hugged her back instead of clung to her.

"Things could have been so much worse." I muttered into her shoulder.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean it wasn't awful." She walked me back out to the living room. I saw both men visibly relax when they saw me. I must have looked very bad.

"Grace Officer Perk who we were talking to at the… at the party just rang she's on her way." Will said standing up and offering me his armchair. I nodded and sat down tucking my feet up under myself.

"Do you think you can talk to her Gracie?" Dad said.

"Yes."

…. …. ….. …. … …

I kept my eyes locked on my mother the whole time I was talking to Officer Perk. She was soft spoken and kind, but I was still afraid I'd freak out again. Mom was keeping me level.

She made me go through the whole night from the moment I was collected right up to when Will arrived. She kept asking me had I drank. Kept asking if anyone could have slipped something into my drink and the whole thing was planned. She asked me lots of questions which I hadn't even thought about. She asked me things I couldn't remember properly. By the end of it my head was reeling.

I looked from my mother to the two men at either side of her. I could tell by the looks on their faces that this was only the beginning. They were going to take this much further. It both scared and reassured me.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a huge change in our house after that night, I could feel my every move being watched. As I boiled the kettle there was eyes on me. As I tied my shoes and went out to the shop there was numerous offers of company. As I watched television there was someone at my elbow. I was never alone any more except when I slept and even then I knew my mother was checking on my every hour or so. I felt like I should have been more shocked than I was, but at the end of the day it was over. Nothing had actually happened except a drunken mess had felt me up. I wanted to move on and keep going. My parental unit was not on the same wavelength. My father had made it his mission to get the names of every single person at the party that night. My mother and Will worked on what they were going to do to Ethan. Zach tried his best to talk to me without it seeming that he didn't know what to say to me. He wasn't very good at it. Marissa was wracked with guilt from letting me go alone and still couldn't look me in the eye. There was only one person who asked how I really felt and what I wanted.

"she's impossibly tiny." I said rolling over onto my stomach so that I was almost cheek to cheek with the tiny child.

"Well she is only two months old." Kalinda smiled from her spot leaning against the couch.

"I know but it's odd to think that she's going to become a proper person one day. She's going to get tall and learn to talk and everything." Kalinda just laughed.

"That's really deep Grace" I laughed at myself and looked into the small girl's dark brown eyes.

"How you doing kid." She said from behind me. I didn't turn around.

"I'm good. I just wish everyone would move on." I said after a few seconds, Leela-Rose reached out for my finger.

"You don't want…"

"I don't want anything. He got drunk he…"

"You can't accept being treated like that." I sat up slowly so not to startle the baby.

"I'm not! I'm really not! Will and mom are going to bring him down for assault. That's what he deserves. But I wish everyone would stop treating me with kid gloves." She uncrossed her legs and stood up.

"Alright then. Coffee?"

First time offender that he was there realistically wasn't much that was going to happen to Ethan, put the look on his face as he was essentially ripped to pieces by my rather terrifying entourage of legal support was seriously satisfying. Yes I felt a twinge of guilt at his mother's gasp as I gave my statement, and again when his father hung his head as a traitorous tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. But mostly I felt relief.

I had said before that watching my mother and Will sparring against each other was one of my favourite things, but that had been completely overtaken by the sight of them battling together against a common enemy. Watching them run smartly along the same train of thought, finishing each other's sentences and driving each other's arguments home, was spellbinding. I found myself completely distracted watching them and thinking about what it must have been like when they working together all the time.

It was over before I knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat and stirred my iced tea for the tenth time. Zach sighed and pulled it away from me.

"What are you doing!" he said putting it just out of my reach.

"I'm bored!"

"You're nervous."

"Well aren't you!" I said throwing my hands up.

"No! we're meeting Will for lunch what's to be nervous about."

"We're meeting just Will, when was the last time we did that?"

"We both go for lunch with him all the time what are yo…"

"No they're always last minute lunches! This one was planned."

"Grace we live with the man most of the time why cant we go to lunch with him."

"What if he's leaving mom." Zach just raised an eyebrow and I smiled. "Ya ok that's not happening. I just get nervous." He slid my drink back over.

"Relax."

"I am so so sorry!" Will said almost collapsing into the chair next to her. "I thought I had a quick trail before lunch but Florrick Agos sent your mother!" he rolled his eyes and took off his jacket.

"Is she not coming for lunch?" I asked unable to help my curiosity.

"no I didn't mention this to her." He shook his head. "I…" I looked at Zach. "I wanted to talk to the two of you alone." Now even Zach had stilled to look at him. Will took a deep breath and looked between us both. "Oh don't look so serious!" he said and we both visibly relaxed. "I just need to ask you both something." He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled something out. "I'm going to do it. If its ok with you two." My eyes widened and a smile spread across my face.

"Do what?" Zach's face changed to one of confusion.

"Oh you fool! He's…" I was cut off by an over excited Will.

"I'm going to ask your mother to marry me." He said and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the smile on his face. "I just wanted to talk to the two of you about it and make sure you were ok with it."

"Of course!" I replied almost immediately. Will just laughed.

"You're going to propose?" Zach said slowly.

"Well yes! I thought it might be about time." He laughed. "Twenty years later is probably some sort of record." He put the box down "Zach only if it's ok with you. You two will always be the most important thing in your mother's life and well now in mine too I just want you two to be happy."

"but we are happy." My brother continued. Even at twenty-one he didn't like any change."

Will looked completely chest fallen.

"I…" he said then stopped.

"Will I'm joking!" Zach smiled. "I think it's great." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding "About time!" he said shoving the older man lightly. Will grinned from ear to ear.

"Gracie?" he turned to me. I looked at this man, this big time lawyer who had saved her life, saved her mother's life and created a new family for them. A man who loved them so much that they all seemed to forget he wasn't actually their father. A man who I knew would do anything in his power to make my mother happy. After everything that had happened over the years finally here it was. Good news.

"hmmm." I tried to look serious. "I think you better show me the ring first."

I sat on the couch biting my nail.

"Stop it!" Marissa slapped my hand.

"I cant!"

"You're like a parent waiting for their child to come home from prom!" she laughed. "you don't even know if its tonight!"

"It's their anniversary of course it's tonight! I love Will but let's not pretend he's not predictable."

She just laughed at me again and tucked her legs up under her. "I missed you Mar." I said. Her smile faltered and she sighed. The past few months since the trial had been odd. Everyone seemed to be moving on but my best friend still carried such guilt.

"I missed you too Grace. I'm sorry I wasn't really around."

"Hey college must be busy." I grinned and took her hand.

Just as she went to reply the door opened and I sprung up off the couch.

"Oh stop it! I have a big trial tomorrow and I'm already a little dru.." my mother stopped talking when she saw us. "Oh girls sorry hello." She was beaming from ear to ear. My eyes went down to her hand immediately but there was nothing there. it was only then I noticed that she had Will by the tie and he had lipstick on his cheek.

"Ya we got caught up chatting" Marissa grabbed her coat. "I better go! See you soon." She kissed my cheek and went out the door. I looked at Will

"How was your night?" I asked.

"oh lovely." He nodded then looked at mom.

"Dinner was great we much go there again." she wrapped an arm around his waist as she used her other hand to take off her heels.

"That's good…." I frowned, feeling extremely disappointed. "I might just go to bed."

"Good night Grace." will smiled and took off his coat.

"sleep well darling." I turned towards my room. "Make sure you get a good sleep…" my mother continued. "…we have a wedding to start planning."

"Yes Mo…" I froze and spun round on my heel. "AHH!"

They laughed as Mom took the small blue box out of her pocket.

"You're awful!" I said running towards her and hugging her tight. I'm not even ashamed to admit we both squealed as Will just looked on.


End file.
